The Story of Clotho
by atimelordscompanion
Summary: "Come on Clo cut the act, I swear if you and Hermes are up to something again-" He stops, finally realizing I have no idea what he's talking about. "Do you really not remember me?" "I… I remember… I remember there was a war… then the war was over, we had won..." "Clo... that was over two years ago," he says softly. Rating may change.
1. Do you really not remember?

**Hi! I'd like to welcome you to my story I hope you like it. This is my first fanfic, you may have seen it before b/c this is a revised version ( I deleted the first one). I'd LOVE to get a lot of reveiws whether they be positive or negative, anything you think would make this story better I'm open to sugestions if I get 5 reviews I'll post another chapter on saturday. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **-atimelordscompanion**

 **P.s. Anything in italics is greek.**

*this story contains some of the ideas and characters and references from the Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan and greek mythology. I do not own those characters/places/ descriptions…etc. *

The Story of Clotho

I awoke to a door slamming. The scent of teakwood drifting in from under the door. I look around confused. This isn't my house. How did I get here My head pounds as I struggle to remember what happened. My blood runs cold when hear a eerily familiar voice drift in from the other side of the door.

"Clo wake up…." he shouts from the hall. "Come on it's time to go. Aren't you up yet?" he chuckles.

I panic as the footsteps approach the door. GET OUT! RUN! My mind screamed. My heart beat intensifies as he comes closer to the door.

"Clotho! Come on this isn't funny, it's time for you to go. You're gonna be late if you don't get a move on."

"Are you alright?" he asks. As the door opens, I pray to Zeus that he doesn't kill me.

 _ ***Introductions***_

I have come to realize that I should probably introduce myself and the man on the other side of the door. My name is Clotho. I am one of the Moriari or the Fates as we are more commonly known. Unlike what the legends say, we actually look around our mid-twenties, and don't sit ominously at corners knitting giant socks. The man on the other side of the door is Thanatos, the minor god of death.

I try my best to be calm as the doors opens and Thanatos walks in looking confused.

"Oh thank Zeus Clo, you had me really worried." He says with a smile of relief as he embraces me. A statue in his arms I try to figure out what's going on. His honey gold eyes, shine as he looks at me. I snap myself out of my daze and push away from him. Looking hurt and confused, he steps back. I look down at the floor and am embarrassed to find I'm only in thin slip.

"It's Clotho to you son of Nyx." I say with the only dignity I have left.

"No need to be so formal Clo. We are friends after all" He says with a wink.

"No we're not."

"Come on Clo cut the act, I swear if you and Hermes are up to something again-" He stops, finally realising I have no idea what he's talking about. "Do you really not remember me?"

"I… I remember… I remember there was a war… then the war was over, we had won..."

"Clo, that was over two years ago" he says softly.

"You said we were friends?"

He looks heartbroken. He takes a deep breath and turns around. "Of a sort" he says softly, "You're supposed to see Zeus at noon, we better go if you want to be on time."

He heads to the door. I stop when I remember that I'm wearing a slip

"ummm do you happen to have something for me to wear? I don't think zeus would appreciate my clothing choice." He nods, and hands me a tunica from the closet

"Who's is this?"I ask.

"Umm… it was an old friends... I keep it to remind me that she's not gone, just lost." He looks so sad and I don't know why I want to comfort him

We step outside and Thanatos calls a cab. "Empire state building" he demands as we step in.

"Please" I add. He glances at me and smiles as the cab driver pulls on to the road. " _What?"_ I ask in Greek. " _You don't have to be rude just because you're death."_

He laughs so softly that at first I thought he was choking. Confused I looked out the window at the scenery. A few seconds we pass a sign that says fresh strawberries and I laugh.

" _Who knew that you Thanatos would live so close to the camp? You hate the little demigods"_ I laugh. He glares at me and it becomes quiet again. About an hour goes by before he finally replies.

"I don't" he whispers, " _I don't hate them. I pity them. They go through so much just to please us and what do they get in return a measly gift or sometimes just the 'honor' of doing our bidding. It's silly how us, some of the most powerful beings on earth, can't even do the littlest thing without the little demigods but when something important comes along we shun them and hid ourselves away, with the hope it blows over."_

I am about to ask why he thought that, when a bolt of lightning comes down just feet from the cab, a warning from Zeus.

"An abuse of power that's what that is" Then a roll of thunder. He rolls his eyes and stares out the window. For the next hour we are silent. We pull up in front of the empire state building and Thanatos hands the driver a credit card after the guy hands it back we step through the doors a toward the security desk.

"Um excuse me sir we don't mean to bother you but—" I start.

"We need the key to the six-hundredth floor and if you know what's good for you you'll give us the key" Thanatos cuts in, I've never seen him this agitated before.

"Sorry but no unauthorized figures allowed on Olympus." the guard replies.

"Zeus is expecting us" I insisted.

"Lord Zeus isn't expecting a couple of demigods because Olympus is closed for repairs" he sneered.

"Now look here buddy" Thanatos said with false friendliness, "unless you want to be on Lord Hades' bad side I expect you to give us the key before I march down to my boss and demand you get eternal punishment for declining me, Thanatos, and one of the Moriari passage to Olympus. And don't think I won't because I will"

The guard looks so scared I'm afraid he's going to have a nervous breakdown. He hands us the key and gets another guard to take his place at the desk.

"Sorry he's new" The other guard says "but it gave us all a laugh seeing him meet his first god and goddess, other than some of the thirteen." Thanatos scowls and stomps away. I mouth sorry and head toward Thanatos. We hop into the elevator and ride in silence listening to the cheesy elevator music. When we finally arrive Thanatos tells me to head to the throne room while he finds Hades.

"You weren't serious were you?" I ask now worried he might take it too far.He smiles his amazing smile "No I was only half joking."

I laugh in spite of myself and walk towards the throne room anxious about what might be waiting for me there.


	2. How stupid are they?

**Hi everyone I hope you all liked the first chapter, this one comes in two parts "The Trial" and "The Cab". I was really excited to see that I've already got some followers. YAY! but I was kinda bummed that there weren't any comments. I have no idea what you guys think of my story, so please comment, even if you think my storys trash, it's nice to get feedback. Anyway rant over, Happy reading -atimelordscompanion**

 **Sadly I didn't write Percy Jackson, but I did semi-write Clotho so thats something.**

Part one: The Trial

"The Moriari Clotho" a booming voice introduces me to the court of the most important gods and goddesses of all. The Anemoi, a wind spirit, gestures for me to walk in.

"CLOTHO!" Zeus booms. Silence falls upon the room.

I walk in and bow. "Lord Zeus I must apologise for my tardiness" He nods but stays silent as if waiting for someone else to speak. I stand and glances around the room.

"Well aren't you going to confess or something?" Aphrodite cries. "Some people have places to be." She mutters.

"Oh? Like where? Those smelly caverns with that misshapened husband of yours. Come on Aphrodite we all know you hate it down there." Ares retorts. The whole throne room erupts into chaos as the gods try to calm the enraged goddess.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY HUSBAND !" She yells. "You two face son of a-"

"SILENCE!" Zeus roars "We are not here to bicker over Aphrodite's decisions, or to insult my beautiful wife" he says with a glance a Hera, "We are here to listen to Clothos side of the story. Now sit down and shut up."

"I'm sorry my lord but what do you mean my side of the story?" I ask.

"A fortnight ago you reported that your yarn of life was no longer in your possession you claimed it was stolen by an unidentified person. Three days ago you claimed to have found the culprit. Yesterday you turned up unconscious at Thanatos's front door. Ringing any bells?"

"No my lord, I fear I have no recollection of the last two years" I explain, "the last thing I remember is the end of the war."

I can tell that they are extremely suspicious and I don't blame them. All I hope is that they still believe I'm innocent.

" Please step outside as we discuss our decision"

I step outside and sit down on a bench. hours pass as the continue to discuss my 'case', until finally I am called back in.

Zeus looks at me with much sadness "based on the moriari's statement all in favor of the sentence say aye."

A chorus of sad "ayes" rings through the hall.

"All opposed say nay."

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Zeus looks at Hera and she nods. He takes a deep breath and begins….

…I shudder at the accusations , that they actually thought that I would steal my own yarn and erase my own memory. That I would help someone take the thing that gives me purpose. How stupid are they? I know that since the Battle of New York everyone's nerves were on edge but really? But to accuse me of treason? My anger bubbles inside of me as he reads the sentence. Tartarus, the deepest layer of hell, they will send me there if I don't find my yarn in three weeks' time.

Part 2: The Cab

 **Thanatos pov.**

"Finally I thought you'd never get out of there." I said. She looks distracted and I know that they must have told her something drastic.

"Clo? What did they say? What do you have to do?"

"Do you trust me?" She asks.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Smart man" She chuckles. I smile thinking she's okay since she's joking, I hope she's joking. We head to the elevator and as we're descending I feel like I should say something, however it is she who speaks first.

"Thanatos?"

"Yeah Clo?"

"Do...do you seriously trust me?" she looks close to tears. I wonder what they told her.

"Yes of course I trust you. Are you okay? What did they tell you?" I'm worried about her it's not like her to act like this.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little shaken up, I don't really wanna talk about it." I walk her out of the building and into a cab. "10th and Herring please" I tell the driver. We drive off toward her apartment, and she leans her head on my shoulder

"Clo? Clotho, please, you're really worrying me. What happened? What did they say?"

She takes a shaky breath and says "they… they told me that I had three weeks to prove my innocence that… if I didn't they…they…they would send me down to…"her voice breaks off.

"To where?" I ask.

"Tartarus." She remains quiet for the rest of the trip until I realise she has fallen cabbie pulls up to her apartment and I carry her upstairs to her room. After I lay her down I walk to the kitchen to make a big, strong cup of coffee. I sit there thinking about her trial when there's a knock on the door. I get up and walk over to the door, materializing a celestial bronze dagger in my hand as I turn the knob, and open it to the chain.

"THANATOS!" Someone shrieks, it's Clotho's sisters Lachesis and Atropos. I dissipate the dagger and remove the chain from the door to open it all the way.

"Oh my gosh, you'll never believe what we just heard up at Olympus" Lachesis shrieks.

 **And thats it for now I know its super short but I'll try to update soon. Pls let me know how you all like the switched point of views. If any of you have seen Friends, to me Lachesis sounds like Janice when she talks. Anyway don't forget to comment, I'll see ya soon.**


	3. You wouldn't dare!

**Hello lovelies, this is by far the longest chapter I've written yet. I hope you all like it.**

 **Clotho's pov.**

I wake up to the sound of snores, startled to see Thanatos beside me in the chair next to me his hand right beside mine. I sit up and see a note on the table beside him.

 _Clotho,_

 _Your sisters came to visit they want you to iris message them back._

 _Thanatos_

 _P.S there's pizza on the counter. There's also a potion that should help you remember faster._

I walk in the kitchen and sure enough there's pizza box on the counter along with a strange bottle that I assume is the potion. The label reads _: Nectar, the drink of the Gods. (Directions: for god's full bottle to cure all ills, for minor god's half bottle to cure all ills, for demigods two-three drops to cure all ills WARNING: TOO MUCH AT ONCE MAY CAUSE SUDDEN DEATH._ )

I take the bottle and the only two slices of pizza left to the living room and turn on the mortal news.

 _Clean up in downtown New York has started. Officials say that the freak storm stayed inside the downtown area and did not affect the lower and upstate New York._

I flip through the channels until eventually I turn it off I glance at the clock.

 _5:30a.m._

I hop into the shower and stand under the hot water.

BANG BANG

I jump as Thanatos bangs on the door

"Get out you've been in there for two hours!" He shouts. I hurry, not knowing if he'll come in. I turn off the water and grab a towel. I open the door and Thanatos jumps back. I smirk and sashay toward my room. I can tell he is still staring as I close my door. After I dress I head to the garden to iris message my sisters

"Clotho!"Atropos screams

"Oh my goodness, we were so worried."Lachesis squeals

"Are you okay?" Atropos asks.

"We heard what happened." My sisters bombarded.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Really I am." I reassure them,

"Well you must tell us what the big fuss on Olympus was about" Atropos demands.

"I think I remember the first time things started getting weird I think it started that day when I met up with Thanatos for a meeting"

"Oooo a meeting" Lachesis teased.

"Shut up. Anyway, we met up at Starbucks and started discussing statistics—"

"Ooo statistics" Atropos says sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and continued. Hours pass as we talk about what happened and finally as I'm finishing my tale Thanatos walks in and my sisters giggle.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh nothing" They say through their laughter. "Well we got to go, talk to you later. Byeee."

I scowl at the empty fountain. I hear Thanatos snicker behind me and I turn around ready to snap, but get stopped short by him at the door, without a shirt, a sight eerily familiar.

"Will you stop gaping and get some sleep it's three o'clock in the morning and we have to be at the camp at eight." he says.

"I wasn't gaping" I mumble as I walk past him.

* * *

I was having the most pleasant dream before I was abruptly woken with a splash of cold water.

"If you don't get up I'm going to pour boiling water on you." Thanatos threatened.

I sit up and see that there is a pool of water around me. _How many buckets did he pour on me?_ I step out of bed, and head towards the wardrobe. Thanatos clears his throat, And with his voice dripping in sarcasm says.

"Now that you've so graciously decided to get your butt out of bed, Dionysus told us that they haven't closed the wards against fast travel, so we have to go the normal way and he also—" I tune him out as I find my clothes; not caring about what Dionysus said. I find something suitable and start pushing Thanatos out of my room.

"Go away. I'll meet you in the kitchen." I say.

He raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Or we could go now. I can still fast travel us to the border."

I follow his gaze as he looks at my choice of sleepwear, a baggy T- shirt and booty shorts. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh really? Because I know that you're too weak to travel on your own and too slow to stop me." he says.

 _Shit._ I dodge his arm as he lunges for me, and scramble out the door and to the bathroom. Just as I closed and locked the door Thanatos pops inside and grabs my hand and with another pop we're outside the camps border.

"Come on this way"

"Will you at least let me get some pants on?" I say as I put my legs though my jeans. I follow him as we walk towards the 'door' where I see two figures standing on top of the hill looking out, hand in hand. I materialize a bag to put my other clothes in, so I'm not holding them awkwardly. As we approach the hill I look at the couple on the hill. A boy with sea green eyes and rumpled black hair, and a girl with bleach blonde hair and startling gray eyes, both I guess to be about sixteen.

"Hello welcome to Camp Half-Blood" the girl says "my names Annabeth Chase, and this is my… boyfriend Percy Jackson, we'd like to welcome to the camp."

 _The children of the prophecy, Of course. How could I have forgotten the prophecy?_

"Thanks. I just hope you guys can help with my little problem." I say.

We make small talk as we walk down the hill towards a big white farmhouse. We walk around the porch towards a table where Dionysus and Chiron were playing pinochle with a satyr, who looked very relieved when Percy and Annabeth showed up .

"Ah thank you Perry and Annie-belle that's all unless you're interested in joining the next game?" Dionysus grumbled." Grover are you going to play?"

"Y…yes… yes sir" the satyr, Grover, squeaks. Grover silently pleaded with Percy, who, with a sigh, sat down and joined the game. Once we were all seated comfortably Thanatos spoke up and proposed my request.

"Dionysus we, Clotho was wondering if we could… borrow some of your campers for her quest, you see we, Clotho, has been tasked of finding her string."

"What's so special about her string?" Percy asks, "couldn't you just buy some at Walmart or something?"

"No seaweed brain, this string is very rare and magical it controls when someone is born and how long their life is, Right?" Annabeth asks me.

"Yes, it was taken from me ,but I don't remember when, where, or how." I blushed. **[A\N: Is it possible to blush something?]**

"So we need five demigods to help us find it and the culprit." Thanatos said. "Know anyone?"

"We'd be happy to help but we'll still need two others" Percy points out. I look towards Chiron and he nods, thinking.

"If you can find two others who are willing you can go in the morning" he says "but first you must talk to the oracle"

"Of course, but where will we stay?" I ask.

"In your cabins of course." He says like it should be obvious.

* * *

After I met with the oracle I went downstairs and sat at the table. They look at me, I feel like I should say something but I can't find the words. I glance at Chiron ,who nods.

"Alright everybody it's five minutes till curfew so off to bed, we don't want the harpies to eat our new friends now do we?"

We all get up and Annabeth, Percy, and Grover lead the way towards our cabins.

"Here we are." Percy says as we walk up to a beautiful bungalow. Its walls were a pale peach color, with big windows and a garden to match, with baby flowers just coming out of the soil.

"It's beautiful" I gasped.

Thanatos scoffed "-to you." At that Annabeth and I shot him death glares.

"I tried to design it to what you said you liked best. I'm glad you like it so much Clotho." Annabeth said. "You look exhausted why don't you go inside and get some rest. I'll talk to some of my friends in the morning and see who'd be interested in coming along, I'm sure the boys can bring Thanatos to his cabin." I nodded and walked inside. As soon as I laid down I immediately fell asleep.

 **Alast the snow has melted so its back to school for me, which also means I won't be able to post very often I'll try to update weekly but if I can't please don't hate me. Don't forget to review, no reveiws make me sad and not motivated to write, so please review.**

 **Thats all for now,**

 **Atimelordscompanion**


	4. Stolls!

**Hii. Sorry that I havent posted in a while. Pls read the Authors note at the bottom for important news. Thanks. And Pls don't forget to review.**

"Stoll's!" Annabeth screamed loud enough to wake the whole camp up. Her siblings sat up and looked at what had happened. She was standing in a pool of maple syrup, in her pj's, with a plastic spider glued to her shirt. Giggles could be heard outside the window, Matthew and another sibling of Annabeth's went out and dragged the two troublesome brothers inside to fix their mess.

The sound of hooves filled the air. I groggily stumbled out of bed and read the note on the table;

 _Dear Clotho,_

 _I have found two other campers to join us. We are set to depart at noon. I had Percy send Blackjack to pick you up; you will also find a bag with some essentials packed by the door courtesy of Thanatos_

 _-Annabeth_

I walk to the door and sure enough there's a small pack filled with clothes and snacks from my apartment. I glance at the clock it reads 11:59. _Shit I'm going to be late_. I step outside and come face to face with a horse. At first glance I thought he was just a plain horse but on my second glance I saw his wings; black like the night he had the build of a Friesian standing at sixteen hands high he towered over me.

"Hello there, you must be blackjack" I said softly.

"Look lady I may be younger than you but I'm not a baby"

I stare at him "How?... What?..."

"Lady I'm sure you're aware that it's time to go so if you don't mind I'd like to leave so I can get back to my oats" he said. I nod and he kneels as I climb onto his back and we take flight across the camp to the border.

We arrive at the hill where I see four figures standing at the top. I dismount and thank Blackjack he flies off muttering something about oats and appreciation.

"Where are the other two campers?" I ask, glad that I'm not the only one late.

"I sent them to get the driver while we waited for you" Thanatos said.

"Oh. So what's the plan? The seven of us cross the country in the hopes of coming across the thief."

"Pretty much yeah."

"Where to first?"

"Minnesota, that's where we had our last… meeting… , but there may also be a lead in Tennessee. You wanna check it out?"

"Yeah, but how are we going to get there?"

"Chiron is letting us take the camp van 20 miles south to a train that'll take us to Tennessee."

As we drive to the station my mind drifts back to what the oracle said.

*flashback*

I entered the big house attic and a big draft came in. I walked around looking at all the relics from previous quests when a voice spoke.

" I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python, Approach seeker, and ask."

I turn to the voice expecting an old lady but to my surprise it is a young girl with bright red hair her eyes glowing green.

"Where do I find the one who stole my yarn, wise one?"

A cloud of fog blew into the attic and shaped itself to form the council of the gods.

" The one you seek is not easily found, He lives in darkness but, not in hell." 'Zeus' said.

"His affection you lost and for it wasn't returned." Came from Aphrodite.

"Beware for this will be your last farewell." Hera foretold. "If he wins he will leave no stone unturned."

The mist bent and showed Thanatos. "His jealousy will be the downfall of us all" He said.

*end of flashback*

 **Soooo, Thats all for now. I am probly not going to post any more just because there next to no one reading this. If anyone wants me to continue I will, but until then goodbye.**


	5. Don't ever be sorry

**Hello everyone pls read the authors note at the bottom until then enjoy the 5th chapter. In this chapter, you meet Asher another character in the story.**

 **Asher's pov**

A dark figure darted into the woods. I hesitated but then followed down the dark twisted trail of thistles. The figure stopped in a small clearing and as I approached, it spoke in a soft soothing tone.

"Hello, Asher,"she says. Her familiar face hidden half in shadow, her skin shone like moonlight, her soul dark as the coffee I drank this morning. There are many ways to describe her but now my focus was on how she found me.

"How did you find me, Ebony?"

"I'm a detective that's what I do," she said with a cheesy smile.

"My mother told you didn't she?"

"Nope," she said with a sly grin. "She told me that you were frolicking around with the demigods but I had to figure out which ones"

I roll my eyes at her insinuation "I am NOT frolicking with the demigods, I am planning their untimely demise"

She gives me a face that says 'Oh really' "How?"

"I've stolen the Moriari Clotho's yarn and they will do _anything_ to get it back" she looks impressed but that doesn't last long as her pretty face turns to realization.

"Ash you idiot! They'll do ANYTHING! BLOODY ZEUS COULD KILL YOU!"

"Au contraire, you see I've already thought of that, and I have already come up with a plan to make sure Zeus will not kill me."

"Oh really what is this grand scheme?"

"You'll just have to find out," I say, "but first we must go to the mortal grocery store I need you to pick up a few supplies. I have taken the liberty of making a list for you. Get everything on it and then I'll tell you my plan.

I gave Ebony the list and watched as her stormy gray eyes read the paper.

"You want me to get _that_."she asked

 **Clotho's POV**

 _Dear sisters_

 _We are setting up camp as the Stolls buy some supplies at a local gas station. We are in the mountains and are setting up at a place called pingere considerabant. We've been on the road for about a week our first thought was to look near Hades's realm for the thief , so we sent the stools to look there, an obvious mistake because they got distracted at the world largest prank shop after going to hell , and forgot what they were going to tell and I have been pouring over maps and ancient texts, and Annabeth has done her fair share of research as well, but we still haven't found a new lead. Could you guys do some snooping in Olympus for us?_

 _Anyway, Thanatos has become very distant with me and I can't help but think it's because I still have no memory of my personal life for the last two years. Do you have any idea what happened during that time? Thank you, bunches._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Clo_

I send the letter off and got up to get more firewood. "Wait!"I hear. I stop as Thanatos catches up.

"I found this awesome place you have to see it," he says excitedly. I nod and his hand brushes mine. I feel a weird sensation of deja vu as we walk down the road.

*Memory\flashback thing *

I'm walking down a sidewalk in New York, Thanatos is strolling beside me.

"Come on! I've found this awesome place! You just have to see it. They have the best ice cream in all of time." He reaches down and grabs my hand, pulling me along as he races down the street.

*End of memory\ flashback thing*

We stop at the corner of the road, and Thanatos starts walking towards a steep incline. I look up at the rocks that that form a path up the hill.

"Come on Clo!" he says as he starts to climb.

"Where are you taking me?"I ask, "Are you a crazy ax murderer?... Ughhh!... Where in Hades are we going?"

"Don't worry I know you'll love it"

"How?"I ask. He ignores me once more and continues to climb. One minute later we are standing on a cliff that overlooks the river. As I admired the view thanatos sat down and started to set up a picnic.

"It pains me to say it but...you were right," I said as I sit down

"Right about what?" he inquires.

"About me liking the climb, it was fun" I look sideways and find him staring at me with a smug look. "Shut up"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking and you know how bad that is for you" I tease. The sun hits the water and I am temporarily blinded. When my eyes finally adjust I notice Thanatos has gotten up, when I got up to go to the edge to stand next to him I tripped over a rock into Thanatos's arms.

"I guess you _fell_ for me, huh?" he says with a smirk. Giggling I stand up and realise his arms are around me, strangely, I don't mind. I stare up at him and kiss him right on the felt so natural, like I've kissed him a million times. Shocked I pull away.

"I'm sorry!" I whisper, "I don't know what happened." I turn and try to leave but he grabs my arms and pulls me into a passionate kiss that I can't help but return.

"Don't be sorry, Don't ever be sorry" he says as we walk back to camp, hand in hand.

 **Hey guys! so sorry that I haven't updated in a while I have been soo busy with finals it's been hell. Anyway please comment or PM me, I would love some feedback of what you think of this story and what you want to read, like more romance than adventure or vice versa, or anything it helps to know what you want to read when I'm writing. Thanks bunches -Jp**


End file.
